The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to data collection and analysis.
Generally, burnout is a state of emotional, mental, and physical exhaustion caused by excessive and prolonged stress that may occur to individuals when feeling overwhelmed and unable to meet constant demands. Typically, causes of burnout may be based on work-related stress and activity, individual lifestyle, and personality traits. Specifically, factors that contribute to burnout may include overly demanding job expectations, overwhelming responsibilities, lack of sleep, lack of a social life, and pessimism. Furthermore, the factors that contribute to burnout may lead to burnout symptoms such as fatigue, head and muscle aches, emotional detachment, withdrawal, and changes in eating and sleeping patterns. Typical burnout detection techniques focus on the physical conditions associated with burnouts, and may include measuring changes in heartbeat and physical fatigue.